Tan Solo Dejame Amarte
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: Anna no volveria a enamorarse, o al menos eso pensaba. El destino la une con Yoh Asakura. ¿que pasara?. RxAxY. capitulo 4 ACTUALICE!
1. Chapter 1

**TAN SOLO DEJAME AMARTE**

_ANNA KYOUYAMA A/GLADIS_

**Chapter 1:**Rompiendo la Rutina

Gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí, tratando de olvidar el final que le había dado a mi historia de amor.

Aunque nunca me gusto ese sentimiento, cuanto lo ignore, cuanto lo odie, cuanto lo olvide pero todo fue un fracaso hasta el final. Si misteriosamente me había atrapado fue la primera y ultima vez que me sucede. Tan solo quisiera olvidar y olvidarlo a el.

Corro hacia no se cualquier calle no se ni me importa hacia que dirección corro, lo único que quiero es olvidar, empujando a la gente no importa nada solo que me dejen pasar y dejar todo atrás. Cruzo una calle y no me doy cuenta que un carro viene.

Que aburrido hacer siempre la misma rutina. Camino hacia mi casa esperando que algún maestro se apiadara de mi pero nadie lo hace nos dejan una cantidad exagerada de tareas, que novedad. Para mi mala suerte esta lloviendo. Después de todo, los libros sirven para algo, para cubrir de la lluvia jijijijiji

Sigo caminando no miro nada en especial, odio cuando llueve, se ve todo tan oscuro y eso no me gusta para nada, pero ahora que recuerdo siempre que llueve hay un corazón herido o eso es lo que acostumbran a decir, pero la verdad no lo se. Sigo mi camino y me llama la atención ver hacia un auto que iba a gran velocidad, pero no importa………………esperen!!! Esa chica!! Que esta haciendo???

**Es mejor que te****marches** –dijo un chico-

**No es mi culpa que nos haya** visto -respondió su acompañante-

**Lárgate** –dijo mirándola con desprecio-

**Len Tao no me culpes por tu errores, como quieras me voy**

Sentencio la chica saliendo de la casa Tao

**Será mejor buscarla** –se dijo-

Estaba en una habitación, la cual no conocía, no sabia donde estaba, y lo más importante. No sabía que había ocurrido. Se levanto, al hacerlo escucho una voz

Ya despertaste –dijo un chico de cabellos castaños, acercándose a la cama-

**Donde estoy???** –Pregunto sin procesar las palabras-

**Jijijiji estas en mi casa** –dijo con una sonrisa-

_Que tonto…. Pero por lo menos había encontrado una respuesta –_pensó-

**Soy Yoh Asakura, te desmayaste y fue por eso que te traje a** casa –respondió de lo más tranquilo-

**Que hora es?** –Pregunto por segunda vez la rubia-

**Mmmm déjame ver** –buscando un reloj- **no acostumbro a tener la hora junto a mi** –volvió a reír-

**Yoh!! Ya llegue!! ** -Se escucho una voz desde el recibidor-

**Son las 9 de la noche** –vio el reloj-

**Ya es tarde** –murmuro-

**Sucede algo??** –pregunto inocente el chico-

_Sucede que mi prometido………bueno mi ex prometido me enga__ño, que mas….. no tengo donde quedarme y para mi mala suerte me encuentro a este que tiene cara de droga. Será una noche larga –_pensó- _aguarden….la droga tiene cara?? _

**No, no sucede nada** –apresure a contestar-

**Yoh!! Donde estas amigo!!! **–volvió a gritar la persona que acababa de llegar-

**Creo que te llaman** –dijo la rubia-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta donde estaban los dos

**Yoh!! Hasta que te encontré, pensé que me habías abandonado y te habías ido con el poco dinero que tenia T.T** –lloro el chico-

**Como crees jijijijiji** –volviendo a la "realidad"- **el es hoto hoto y ella es……… disculpa como te llamas??** –le pregunto a la rubia-

**Que???** –grito el chico de cabellos celestes que acababa de entrar- **como que no sabes el nombre de ella y me la presentas??**

**Jijijiji no dio tiempo de preguntárselo** –dijo el chico sonriendo-

**Anna…….**

**¿Anna? Bonito nombre**

**¿Te eh visto en algún lugar?** –dijo el chico de cabellos celestes-

**No, porque me lo preguntas?** –Respondió a la defensiva la chica-

**..Deja que me acuerde** –se apresuro a decir Horo-

**¿Te iras a casa?** –Pregunto curioso Yoh-

_Como decirle que no tengo a donde ir….es cierto…a donde ire? No puedo quedarme en este lugar después de todo solo dos alcornoques viven en esta casa…..no me gusta vivir de los demás….aunque Len era mi prometido había excusa para vivir de el…ese comentario no me agrado…..no quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre en toda mi vida _–Sentencio la chica-

**Len Tao!!** –Dijo Horo triunfal-

La chica lo vio con una mirada de pocos amigos, abandonando la habitación, donde Yoh salio tras ella

**Pero que hice?**–Pregunto un poco sorprendido-

**¿Tienes a donde ir?** –Pregunto despreocupado Yoh-

**¿Que te hace pensar que no tengo a donde ir?** – dijo la rubia

**Porque aunque has tenido la oportunidad de irte no lo te has ido **–contesto con una sonrisa-

_Si tenia razón.¿ Pero que oportunidad?….¿se refería a la de ahora? Si era así había una buena excusa_

**No me he ido porque solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste el día de hoy y...**-no siguió diciendo nada al ver que el chico de cabellos castaños tenia algo en su brazo-

-notando la mirada de la chica-

**No es nada, solo un simple golpe **–respondió sin dejar de ver a la chica-

**Será mejor que descanses y….** –pensando- ¿_debía decirlo? Si era lo mejor_- **cure tu brazo. ¿Tienes vendas y alcohol? **

**Ehh….si creo que si, iré a traerlas **–Contesto Yoh-

**Aguarda –**dijo la rubia**- dime donde están e iré por ellas **

**¿Anna Kyouyama cierto? –**Se escucho decir una voz que venia del pasillo- ¿**eres la prometida de Len tao no?**

La chica no dijo nada. Solo se dedico a ver el suelo pero al notar esto volvió a su estado frío.

**Así es –**respondió por fin-

**Es raro que Len no este contigo, es tan celoso ese chinito que..**

**Ya no soy nada de el y será mejor que no preguntes mas **–dijo cortando la inspiración de Horo e hiendo hacia el armario de la habitación de Yoh-

Anna saco lo necesario para curar a Yoh donde escucho una voz

**Quieres… ¿quedarte con nosotros? –**pregunto-

_Continuara…._

_Notas de la autora:_

_bueno este es un nuevo fic...si continuare los demas...solo que quiera seguir este...bueno espero que les guste. es todo lo que tengo que decir por hoy (por la noche xDDD)_

_TakE CaRe!_

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!!! Si lo se llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero no e podido por el colé, ya voy a terminar el año (espero no quedarme a sacar alguna materia T.T) me disculpo con todos cuando pueda seguiré actualizando todos mis fics y no piensen que los voy abandonar.

Universo Alterno, Shaman King no me pertenece (lamentosamente xDD)

**TAN SOLO DEJAME AMARTE**

**Chapter 2: **Comida y Llamada

**Quieres… ¿quedarte con nosotros? –**pregunto-

La rubia volteo a ver al castaño. Su expresión fue la de siempre sonriente eso empezaba a molestarla pero a la vez….

**Disculpa pensé…que… **-con un rubor en el rostro-

**Esta bien **–lo interrumpió-

**Entonces…bienvenida a casa **–dijo recuperando su personalidad-

El la busco por todos los posibles lugares donde ella iba. Pero no la encontraba. ¿Donde demonios podía meterse? Siguió con su búsqueda aunque ya empezaba a desesperarse. Y no le gustaba estar con celulares. Típico de ella.

Vio su reloj ya era tarde. Ella no tenia donde quedarse, quizás había vuelto a casa y se solucionaría todo diciendo unas cuantas excusas. Y luego de esto terminaría de inmediato con Marion. O al menos eso pensaba hacer.

**¡!¿¿Que??!!! **–Resonó por toda la casa- ¿**como es posible que quieras meter a una extraña a vivir en esta casa? ¿Acaso no vez que puede hacernos algo?**

El joven de cabellos castaños se mantuvo tranquilo escuchando su música hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza

**¡Me estas escuchando!!! –**vociferó furioso-

**Si te estoy escuchando jijijijiji **–término con su risa- **vamos horo. Yo se que no tienes malos sentimientos…..vamos Horo **–dijo poniéndose serio-

**Esta bien **–dijo sin pensarlo después de todo. Si a su amigo le había encantado la presencia de esa mujer porque negarse-

**¡Gracias!!** –dijo Yoh muy emocionado-

**Pero ve bien que tú serás responsable de ir a comprar la comida todo un mes eh –**dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos-

Pero ya era tarde. Yoh se había ido de la habitación.

**Además… ¿a donde fue? **–Susurro Horo asombrado-

**Hola annita –**dijo entrando en la cocina-

**Hola** –dijo sin verlo y viendo dentro de la refrigeradora- **Oye Yoh…**

**¿Qué sucede annita? **–sin dejar de verla-

**¿No tienen nada de comer? **–Dijo un poco molesta-

**Jijijiji a mi me tocaba hacer las compras hoy….pero…**

**¿Hay un supermercado por aquí? –**Interrumpió al castaño-

**Si, pero creo que ya cerro **–los dos se vieron-

Hubo un silencio, pero no incomodo sino que acogedor.

**Tengo hambre Yoh **–murmuro una voz de tras de el-

Los dos volvieron a la realidad, por decirlo así y voltearon a ver a Horo quien había entrado sin que los dos lo notaran.

**Ahora que recuerdo **–con una mirada picara- **la chica que trabaja en el supermercado abre cuando tu se lo pides **–termino de decir esto con una gran sonrisa-

**Jijijiji lo que pasa es que eh tenido demasiada hambre últimamente y ella se apiada de mi **–termino con un tono triste y decepcionado-

**Lo que pasa es que a ella le….**

**Vamos** –interrumpiendo a Horo la chica se llevo al castaño-

**Ella no ha vuelto….**-pensó Tao- **y no se donde diablos pudo haberse metido **

**Disculpe… **-Con una reverencia- **Señor Tao **

**¿Que sucede Bason? **

**Tiene una llamada de los padres de la señorita...Anna**

**¿Qué dices?** –se sorprendió-

_Continuara…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Primera Noche Sin Ella

_Anna Kyouyama A/gladis_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino regreso a casa, pero habían obtenido la comida después de todo. Se suponía que la "amiga" de Yoh no abriría pero al escuchar las (suplicas) explicaciones de este. Cayó (nuevamente) en su encanto y los dejo entrar.

**Y dime¿Quién es ella? **–pregunto la rubia un tanto curiosa-

**Es una amiga de la infancia, bueno ella siempre a vivido por esta zona igual que yo, y nos conocimos porque ella estudia conmigo y siempre e venido a comprar en el supermercado **–respondió el joven dando otra lamida a su helado-

…**.ya veo…oye… ¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo un helado a esta hora de la noche?** –pregunto un tanto molesta-

**¿Querías uno?** –Pregunto con voz infantil- **si era así, puedes tomar el mió –**dijo extendiendo la mano, para entregárselo-

**No quiero tu helado Yoh **–rechazándolo, caminando mas rápido- **no se porque esa "amiga" tuya te da un helado tan tarde**

Siguieron caminando

**Y… ¿en donde estudias? –**Pregunto aun con su helado en mano**-**

**Shinra Jr. School **–viendo para enfrente- **pero...**

**Yo también estudio ahí **–dijo emocionado e interrumpiéndola- **¿en que curso vas?**

**Cuarto, pero –**parando de repente- **ya no estudio ahí…tengo tutores –**respondió finalmente con un tono melancólico-

**¿Tutores?** –su reacción fue sorprendida pero luego sonrió-**…sabes, Manta tiene tutores, es excelente en las clases y muy inteligente. Su problema es **_**no darse tiempo libre**_

-ella lo vio- **¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?**

-el rió- **nada, solo te lo comentaba** –termino con su sonrisa-

**Es el señor Kyouyama **–repitió de nuevo Bason-

El chico tomo de mala gana el teléfono y respondió

**Buenas noches, señor Fausto **–contesto Al fin Tao-

**Buenas noches Ren, disculpa por llamar a esta hora, solo que nuestro vuelo se a pospuesto, estamos aun en China arreglando unos papeles así que espero que le comuniques esto a Anna **–contesto un poco apresurado Fausto Kyouyama-

**No se preocupes yo se lo diré **–mintió-**saludos a mis padres**

**Se los daré, gracias Ren cuídate y te encargo a mi hija, a veces puede ser tan necia pero es una buena chica **–dijo Fausto ignorando todo lo que pasaba-

**Esta bien, la cuidare –**diciendo esto colgaron-

Acaso era un remordimiento lo que sentía en ese momento, _"Cuídala" "es una buena chica"_, todo esto pasaba por su mente, necesitaba encontrarla, pedirle disculpas y sobre todo volver a tener su confianza, aunque lo ultimo estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Horo estaba solo en casa, preocupado por la tardanza y al mismo tiempo por la comida ya que estaba muriendo de hambre (literalmente xD) e Yoh ni Anna regresaban a casa.

Escucho como la puerta principal de la casa era abierta, supuso que eran ellos, su expresión cambio a una molesta¿como lo hacían esperar tanto?...antes comería y luego le protestaría a su amigo.

Llego al recibidor donde su expresión cambio de molesto a uno sorprendido. No se esperaba la llegada de esta persona.

**..¿Mattie?**–logro pronunciar-

**¡Horo!**–grito ella, abalanzándose sobre el, un tanto nerviosa y angustiada-**¡mate a una persona!**

¿Acaso había escuchando bien? Matar era una palabra muy fuerte

**¿Matar?** –Pregunto incrédulamente, separándola un poco-

**Yo….Yo…. e...estaba conduciendo y...**-empezó a relatar- **no me di cuenta y.. ¡Atropelle a una persona! **–empezando a llorar-

El chico trato de calmarla, se la llevo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y mas tranquila ella, Horo empezó con sus preguntas

**Fue un accidente, además, no creo que lo hayas matado **–respondió Horo saliendo de su estado de shock-

**Todo fue tan rápido, yo me distraje buscando unos CDS y de repente se atravesó –**dijo algo confundida-**…Tao me matara**

…**¿a que te refieres con que Ren te matara?** –Pregunto Horo interesado-

**¡No lo ves¡Ella era rubia! **–dijo finalmente-

**Hay muchas chicas rubias Mattie, estas paranoica**

**¡No!... ¡Ella era Kyouyama!** –grito nuevamente-

El chico se quedo serio, hasta que comenzó a reír

**¿Que…que están gracioso?** –pregunto molesta-

**No te preocupes, Kyouyama esta bien**

**¿A que te refieres con que esta bien?**

**Si ella esta bien, Yoh la trajo a casa, el hizo papel de héroe, donde la rescato como damisela en peligro **–rió de nuevo-

**¡Tanto sufrir! **–Dijo Mattie quitando rastro de sus lágrimas- **para que ella ¿este bien?**

**¿Eso no te alegra?...bueno ¿tranquiliza?**

…**.la verdad es que si, no lo niego…**-dijo salir un suspiro de decepción-

**¡El prácticamente me saco de su casa! **–decía una rubia caminando de un lado a otro-

**No se porque tenias que ir a su casa Mari **–decía una chica de cabellos azules sentada cómodamente en un sillón-

**Pensé que era buena idea, después de todo Kyouyama estaba en China o al menos eso decían en el salón **–esto lo decía con furia-

**Esa excusa dio hace dos año, Marion Phauna no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído **–contesto sin ningún interés-

**¿Y tú que tanto sabes Kanna? **–Dijo mas interesada en la respuesta de su amiga-

**La verdad no me importan los rumores de otros grados, pero solo porque eres mi amiga te lo contare **–dijo viendo a la chica seriamente-

**Kanna…. ¿a que precio me contaras todo esto? –**dijo desconfiada-

**¿Yo¿Cobrarte algo?...necesito que me hagas un favor**

**Lo sabia... esta vez no te hare nada, yo encontrare mis fuentes**

**No me digas que le preguntaras a Ren, que bajo has caído**

……**¿que debo hacer?**

**Ya llegamos Horo!!**

Resonó por todo el recibidor. Pero nadie respondió. Yoh y Anna siguieron caminando hasta la cocina donde dejaron las compras y fueron a buscar por toda la Pensión "En" donde no encontraron a nadie.

**¿A donde podría ir Horo a estas horas?** –dijo preocupado-

**Quizá anda por ahí **–respondió Anna un poco distraída-

Se dio cuenta que había una nota en el refrigerador.

_**Yoh.**_

Este volteo a ver Anna donde se le acerco y leyó junto a ella.

_Tuve que salir por motivos que te explicare al volver. Espero que no te comas MI comida y volveré pronto a casa._

_Horo._

_PD. Espero que no te hayas gastado todo el dinero._

Hubo un silencio después que Anna leyó.

**¿Qué vamos a comer? **–Pregunto Anna-

**¿Jeann?**–Pregunto una voz por el otro lado de la línea-

**Hola Ren¿Qué pasa?**

**Por curiosidad…¿no esta Anna por ahí? **–se aventuro a preguntar-

…**no, no esta aquí¿sucede algo? **–dijo Jeann muy preocupada-

…**Si la vez, llámame…adiós**

Ren corto la llamada, era vergonzoso llamarla y preguntar por su prometida…cuando ella debería estar en su casa, junto a el. ¿Como fue capaz de engañarla¿en que estaba pensando?...nada….ese es el problema que no pensaba en nada.

**Esa seria la primera noche que estaría sin ella **

_Continuara…._

_Notas de la autora:_

Siento el retraso pero con e estado estudiando estos meses u.u, pero aqui estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo n.n, espero que les guste, ya hacia tiempo que no escribia nnUU la verdad debo pedir ayuda en algo, no se con quien dejar a Anna... no se ustedes que me diran... Ren o Yoh?? O.o bueno espero sugerencias o tendre que pedir ayuda a mi subconciente xDDD. gracias a todos por leer y bueno aqui esta lo prometido Hija, gracias por tu rev Mesic. espero publicar el proximo cap cuanto antes y espero tambien que me de la inspiracion para los demas,que por cierto no los voy abandonar. nn

take care!

Anna Kyouyama A/Gladis


	4. Chapter 4

**Tan Solo Déjame Amarte**

_Anna Kyouyama A_

**¿Jeann? **–Pregunto una voz por el otro lado de la línea-

**Hola Ren, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Por curiosidad…¿no esta Anna por ahí? **–se aventuro a preguntar-

…**no, no esta aquí, ¿sucede algo? **–dijo Jeann muy preocupada-

…**Si la vez, llámame…adiós**

Ren corto la llamada, era vergonzoso llamarla y preguntar por su prometida…cuando ella debería estar en su casa, junto a el. ¿Como fue capaz de engañarla?, ¿en que estaba pensando?.........nada….ese es el problema que no pensaba en nada.

**Esa seria la primera noche que estaría sin ella **

_Continuara…._

**Chapter 4: Posibles Soluciones**

**¿Sabes cocinar?-**pregunto

**No, ¿tú? **–pregunto Anna

**Jijiji algo **–contesto optimista

**Creo que tendremos que comer frituras, no quiero morir con tus comidas **–termino de decir

Él chico le dio la espalda a Anna, empezó a buscar algo, fue al refrigerador hasta que lo encontró. Lo agarro y lo puso frente a ella.

**Toma, es lo mejor que hay en esta casa **–sonrió

**¿Lo mejor?.... es una naranja **–lo vio ya cansada de la situación.

**Es nutritivo y es fruta **–sacando una para él

**Esto no será mi cena, pido las frituras **

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, con frituras y naranjas para comer, después de todo no era el almuerzo.

******************

**Esta bien, ¿cual es tu favor?**

**Quiero que me prestes tu ropa**

**¿Mi ropa? Pero Kanna tu tienes más que yo**

**¿Me la prestas?**

**-**suspira- **esta bien**

**Y accesorios **–agrego la inteligente mujer

…**. Esta bien, ¿otra cosa más?** –pregunto sarcásticamente

**No por ahora esta bien luego veré que mas**

……**comienza con tu parte**

**Déjame recordar, sabes que Tao es un chico celoso, ¿no?**

**Si lo se**

**Se dice que Tao no quería que la chica estuviera rodeada de hombres y al saber que eran novios oficiales él le puso límites y con esto contrato tutores para que no tuviera que interactuar con otros. Es por eso que ya no va a clases**

Silencio total de parte de Marion

**Aun así me parece injusto que la tenga a ella como prometida… por cierto, necesito hacer una llamada**

**¿No escuchaste lo que dije?... bueno...fue un gusto hacer tratos contigo Mari **–dijo subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro de la sala

La rubia de dos coletas, saco su celular marco el número esperando que atendieran la llamada.

******************

El chico de ojos gatunos abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta aclarar su visión. **Me quede dormido, **fueron sus primeras palabras. Era jueves, y hoy llegarían los tutores de la rubia. Se sentó sobre la cama y suspiro. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Bason caminaba con paso ligero hacia la habitación del señorito Tao. Estaba preocupado y no sabia que hacer. Se acerco a la habitación donde toco la puerta.

**Adelante –**se escucho-

Bason entro donde vio a Ren que estaba en pocas palabras. Mal

**Señorito Ren **

Este lo vio, colocando aquella mascara de hielo y se levanto.

**¿Que sucede ahora Bason? **–Dijo esto con la voz más fría-

**Los tutores de la señorita están abajo **–respondió-

…**.llama a todos y llévalos a la sala, hablare con ellos**

**Si señorito **

Con esta respuesta Bason salió de la habitación a cumplir las órdenes del joven Tao.

******************

**Anna… **

La chica estaba sentada a la par de la ventana, no presto atención a los golpes de la puerta y siguió viendo hacia el vacio.

**Anna… disculpa que entre…** -la vio algo pálida, bueno mas de lo normal, se acerco a ella donde noto que había estado llorando. Esto empezaba a preocuparlo. –** ¿que sucede?....-**pregunto al fin

Ella no contesto

**Ven, te llevo a tu cama**

**..No... **–dijo ella-

**Dime, ¿que te pasa? **–Dijo esto mas preocupado-

**..No es nada… ¿que sucede? **–Se sentía tan cansada, había sido inevitable haber pasado la noche viendo las estrellas y recordar que había pasado con su prometido - **… ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?**

**¿Te sientes bien? **–Dijo haciendo notar su preocupación-

**No es…nada… -**termino con un suspiro, se levanto- **será mejor que…**

Sin terminar de decir la rubia llego a sentirse mal que sino hubiera sido por la agilidad de Yoh, hubiera llegado a un encuentro seguro con el suelo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra la tomo en brazos llevándola a su cama donde la recostó delicadamente.

**En un momento vuelvo**

Fue hacia su habitación, donde busco el alcohol, agarro un poco de algodón y fue hacia la habitación donde estaba hospedada Anna.

Hecho un poco de alcohol en el algodón, pasándolo frente a la nariz de la chica, para que reaccionara, no sabia como debía hacerlo pero en la televisión se aprende de todo y por probar no iba a matarla....

**¿Que es ese olor? **–dijo la chica algo inalcanzable de escuchar-

**¡Annita! ¿Te encuentras mejor? **–dejando ver su preocupación

**Si estoy bien solo quiero dormir un poco, ya quita esa cosa **–tirando el algodón por un lado-

**Lo siento, que bien que estés mejor **–rió- **en un momento regreso, descansa, cualquier cosa me llamas**

**Esta bien...**_**Ren**_

El chico la vio, lo había llamado... no, no era su culpa, ella estaba mal, y no podía reprocharle nada... además no eran amigos y mucho menos conocidos, era mejor olvidarlo... salió de la habitación.

No sabia que hacer, era un día de clases, no podía faltar pero no podía dejar a su invitada sola. El pensamiento anterior aun rondaba su mente, pero la "preocupación" del colegio hizo que se olvidara por un momento.

Tomo el teléfono para luego marcar el número. Espero a que contestaran y así fue.

**Hola **–saludo normal-

**Yoh, amigo, apresúrate que el profesor llegara en cualquier momento, recuerda que te castigaran si no vienes**

**...¿como supiste que no llegaría? **–pregunto sorprendido, definitivamente su amigo era súper genio-

**Nunca me llamas por la mañana para decirme algo bueno **–dijo el chico con un tono de voz molesto-

**Por favor Manta, además Horo no esta **–su voz era de ruego-

…**.Sera la última vez que te cubra en algo Asakura **–respondió Manta un tanto preocupado-

**Si será la última vez Manta, te lo agradezco, te lo explicare luego**

**Llegare después que terminen mis clases especiales**

**Claro, gracias Manta, de nuevo**

Con un adiós terminaron la conversación telefónica.

******************

Los tutores esperaban en la sala, había 8 o 9 personas ahí, pero no se sentían incómodos ya que el lugar era exageradamente enorme, todos esperaban la entrada del joven Tao, pero no se había presentado aun.

Las puertas fueron abiertas, entrando el imponente Tao Ren con una posible solución en esos momentos. Con su rostro serio y sus ojos inexpresivos, permaneció parado viendo a los presentes.

**Buenos días**

**Buenos días Joven Ren **–respondieron en coro-

**Los e mandado a llamar para decirles que la señorita Kyouyama no seguirá tomando sus clases ya que salió de viaje a China y aun no se sabe cuando volverá **–trato de explicar, esperando que todos le creyeran y no hicieran sus típicas preguntas-

**¿Eso quiere decir que debemos viajar a china? ** -pregunto uno de ellos-

Y si había comenzando con sus típicas preguntas

…**esta vez no será necesario, son los preparativos de la boda….así que no creo que…sea… conveniente**

**Me alegra por ustedes, felicitaciones señorito Tao **–dijo uno de ellos-

El joven suspiro, sabia que era mentira pero por ahora solo podía decir esa excusa. Sus ojos expresaron por un momento dolor, le dolía haber engañado a Anna.

**¿Se encuentra bien? **–pregunto uno de los tutores que percibió de inmediato ese cambio

…**si estoy bien, solo un poco triste por tener a la señorita Kyouyama Ausente en casa**

Los presentes se sorprendieron... nunca creyeron escuchar a Tao decir esas palabras tan poderosas... ¿se sentía triste?... definitivamente, tenia corazón y hasta ahora lo notaron.

**Será como unas vacaciones, después recuperaremos clases con la señorita... espero todo salga bien **–dijo otro tutor un tanto feliz pero sin expresarlo totalmente-

**Gracias por entender, Yo mismo los llamare para que ella retome sus clases, mientras tanto debo salir a mis clases, gusto en verlos. Con permiso**

Con esas palabras salió del salón, todo había salido bien... o eso había percibido... lo importante ahora era que nadie se diera cuenta de la mentira, buscarla y traerla a casa y si era necesario toda China estaría buscándola.

******************

Vio su celular... tenia mas de 10 llamadas perdidas... todas al parecer eran su mejor amiga Marion Phauna... cerro el celular y fue hacia la sala.

**Gracias por acompañarme ****ayer en la noche **–dijo acercando su rostro al de él

**.... no te preocupes... **–dijo aun adormecido-

**Vamos despierta, es hora de ir al colegio... recuerda que si vuelves a llegar tarde te castigaran **–sentencio la chica de cabellos naranja

**...no... Quiero dormir... debo dormir **–sin prestarle atención a su amiga

**Vamos Horo despierta, sino estas listo dentro de cinco minutos te castigaran **–sentencio por fin- **y sino lo haces... no te daré el ultimo flan que queda**

El chico de cabello que había pasado la noche en un sofá. Despertó... se puso de pie y tomando el flan –**estoy listo, ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?**

La chica sonrió... ese chico si que era gracioso **–vámonos- **Así salieron por fin de la casa dirigiéndose al colegio.

******************

**¿Por qué no contesto? **–fue el primer pensamiento que había tenido al despertar... acaso lo había logrado... o ¿no?

Se levanto, tenia tanto sueño ya que se había quedado despierta por tratar de ver si Matti contestaba su celular, pero no lo hizo. De igual forma la vería en clase.

Kanna definitivamente se había aprovechado de la situación, pero era su amiga de todas maneras le prestaría lo que ella quisiera. -**Ren- **¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan grosero?... si tanto quería a esa.... mujer ¿porque hizo que se ilusionara?

No le rogaría. Ella tenía dignidad, ¿aun la tenia?... pero nunca creyó que Kyouyama entraría en ese momento.

Bueno, si lo esperaba, era como ella lo tenía planeado, además sabía que ella estaba en esa casa, por rumores, que confirmó mas tarde. Era la segunda vez que llegaba a esa casa, ya que sus encuentros con Ren eran después del colegio en distintos lugares exceptuando la mansión Tao. Y sabia porque.

Sabia lo del compromiso, por eso el plan con Matti debió haber funcionado. Hoy él debería estar esperándola, hoy debía decirle que ella era lo único que necesitaba en ese mundo para vivir.

Con estos pensamientos positivos y algo confusos se levanto, se cambio y fue hacia el colegio.

******************

Coloco el teléfono en su lugar, fue a ver como seguía su invitada, ella aun estaba dormida, la siguió observando, pero de repente ese pensamiento abrumador llego a su mente. Ren... Ren...Movió su cabeza ligeramente para liberarla, pero otra pregunta vino instantáneamente a su mente ¿Qué había pasado con él?, su mirada estaba triste, a pesar de ser una chica de carácter fuerte sus ojos la delataban.

Ren Tao... no eran súper amigos, pero se habían conocido recientemente, con los cambios de colegio que tuvo y ese era el primero año que le tocaba en el mismo salón con él, tal vez por eso no había conocido a Anna... –_pensó-_

...No podía dejar de verla, no sabia el porque pero algo le atraía de ella, su cabello, o quizá su rostro... podía ser su carácter endemoniado... –_rio ante este comentario- _o simplemente era el hecho que no podía dejarla de ver.

Sus pensamientos definitivamente eran desordenados, pensaba en una cosa luego en otra, luego los mezclaba, ¿desde cuando pensaba tanto?... desde que la chica se atravesó en su vida.

Su mano acaricio el cabello de la rubia, había sido por inercia, se acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios

**Todo estará bien... Annita **–dijo sin apartarse

Sabia lo que quería hacer pero no podía hacerlo. A penas la había conocido... le dio el beso en la frente delicadamente, saliendo de la habitación.

_Continuara…._

_Notas de la autora:_

Sigo con mi fic... ya a pasado tiempo... no puedo excusarme, tuve una temporada mala pero la estoy superando. Espero que sigan leyendo, me estoy ocupando en actualizar este fic y otro de DBGT. Gracias por revs.

A Melmonster, Mesic, Nakontany, Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah, y Alessa Sakura Minami, gracias por su apoyo, y sus votos... creo que entonces Yoh será el ganador del corazón de Anna xDDD ustedes lo han dicho! Jajajajaja .... bueno espero sigan comentando, mientras yo sigo buscando mi inspiración.... también a los que leen, gracias por tomar su tiempo.

Cuídense!! Como digo, no abandono mis fics, solo les doy tiempo de descanso y luego los sigo n___n


End file.
